Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles sized and configured to be operated by children. The vehicles may be motorized vehicles, which may be powered by one or more battery-powered motors. Alternatively, the vehicles may be manually powered vehicles, which may be pedal-powered or powered by a child pushing the child's feet against a ground surface. A ride-on vehicle is steered by a child operating the vehicle's steering assembly through movement of a handlebar, steering wheel, or other steering mechanism. Movements of the steering mechanism are conveyed as steering inputs through a steering column to one or more of the vehicle's wheels.
Children's ride-on vehicles often are designed to resemble full-sized vehicles, such as vehicles that are normally driven by adults. However, the bodies of children's ride-on vehicles are typically formed by an injection molding, or similar, process. This molding process imposes design constraints on the shape and appearance of the vehicle bodies. For example, when using two-part, or similar monolithic mold portions, the shape of the produced mold body may be limited by undercut concerns. Undercut refers to the fact that the mold halves, or portions, must be able to be separated from the molded body, or other molded portion of the ride-on, without damaging the molded body as the mold portions are drawn away from each other. For example, if a body includes portions that are concave or convex in a direction normal to the axis in which the mold half is drawn away from the, molded body after the molding process, the removal of the mold half may impinge upon or otherwise engage the body portion, which may result in damage to the body, such as if the concave or convex region exceeds a threshold depth. Conventionally, undercut limitations have limited the realism of molded ride-on bodies and/or required more complex molds and/or assembly of the bodies from an increased number of components.